Born from Darkness
by Bane-Dane
Summary: In the beginning, the darkness clung to the light. Under the light's protection, the darkness grew and corrupted a pure human to the ways of the dark, exiled forever from his home. Now, years later, a true heir to the one born from darkness has arrived.
1. The Heir

A/N: Alright, here's the first chapter to my, hopefully, new story Born from Darkness. I've had this idea since I began Dreams but I didn't want to start a second story since I already had a first one going. I think this story will, hopefully, be as good as Dreams but I don't really have a plot for this one yet so I'll have to spend some time on that. But I hope everyone will enjoy this one as much as Dreams. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. I just love to play in Takeshi Konomi's sandbox.

* * *

In the beginning of the world, there existed darkness among the light. It clung close to it, its powers growing over the years until it finally attacked the world. Sending half of its time into the pitch black night and allowing the light to govern for half the time it was use to. From the darkness came creatures of unimaginable strength. Vampires, werewolves, golems, ghosts, dragons; were all among those born form wickedness. But to counter the growing darkness, the light built creatures to defend the humans; Wizards, faeries, angels, unicorns, elves.

They were all given the power to save humans but it wasn't enough to balance out the scale. So, the light created a human, born from pure light, which could give the light enough power to safe them from slipping into the darkness. The plan worked. The human stopped the scale from leaning towards the darkness and started balancing it out.

For ten thousand years the creatures of light and darkness lived in harmony with each other under the blessed human's reign as each descendant of the first pure light human took control. But, the darkness wasn't going to give in just yet. It tempted the eldest heir of one generation. It showed him the seven deadly sins and that it was okay to indulge in each of them from time to time.

The son showed the humans these new findings and they soon grew jealous of the creatures of light and darkness. Why did they posses such powers when humans had nothing? Being controlled by envy, the humans killed a many creatures of light, as the darkness creatures had hid themselves well, knowing what the darkness had planned.

Finding that his son had been the one to blame for the sins, the current leader of the world exiled his son from their land. After the attack on them, the creatures of both sides took on human forms so they would not be attacked by the humans and they could live a normal life. The ruler spread his family out amongst the other countries of the world to hide their power as they were stronger together.

As for the exiled son, he continued to walk on and on until he finally took a boat to what is now Japan and settled down there. It's said that to settle the pure darkness in his heart, he leaked out darkness and created a hound to hold the dark power coursing through him. For his descendants, they were all said to heirs from the one born from darkness, any true descendant of the son has a hound to contain their dark power, but that's only if they need a storage place.

* * *

"And that my students, is how the world was until the betrayal as the Roman's and Greek's believed. They say that if the darkness had not tried to tempt the oldest son then we would have vampires and angels walking around our very street," Mrs. Yamamoto explained to her class. Hyoutei may have been a school filled with spoiled rich brats, but she enjoyed teaching her history class to them. It was on of the highest rated classes in the school for being a Greek and Roman history class.. "For homework, look over the story again. Expect a quiz on it tomorrow!"

As Mrs. Yamamoto finished, the last bell of the day rang, signaling that school was out and the students were free to go. Whether it was to go to clubs, home, or the mall, students jumped from their seats, excited to be free from the clutches of the school system.

"Yo, Jirou, what are you going to do since we don't have tennis practice today?" Gakuto asked Jirou as the two departed from their English class. The two were lucky that they had been put in the same class and fully enjoyed their time with Mrs. Yamamoto.

"I don't know. Probably get in another four hours of sleep before dinner. I didn't sleep all too good last night. I felt like someone was watching me," the slightly taller boy explained. Everything he said had been true but he hadn't felt like he had been watched. He had seen someone watch him. Two glowing eyes had positioned themselves at the window next to his bed and had been there until three am. Only then had the narcoleptic been able to fall into a deep slumber.

"But I sort of feel sorry for all of the students that have dogs in our English class. Every one of them must be thinking they're a true heir to the betraying son," Gakuto snickered at his classmate's stupidity.

"If someone's going to be a darkness heir, you'd expect them to have a black dog or another color that's dark," Jirou said. "Plus they'd have to act somewhat evil."

"Like buchou," Gakuto snickered and was greeted with a hard slap to the back of his head.

"So you're talking about ore-sama behind ore-sama's back?" not looking too pleased, Atobe ordered Kabaji to give him another bottle of juice from his bag.

"It's that time of the month already? Buchou, I really don't get why you have to drink tomato juice once a month," no one really understood why Atobe Keigo drank tomato juice once a month but the buchou claimed that it helped keep his skin clearer. After that, everyone left the topic alone. Everyone was different from each other and if Atobe needed tomato juice, so be it. It was just his way of clearing his skin.

"Yes it's that time of the month idiot. Ore-sama has already had three of these," draining the last of the bottle, Atobe handed it back to Kabaji who put it in its place.

Another good thing about the first day Keigo drank tomato juice; he cancelled practice for a whole week for no reason, something with not over exerting himself for the juice to work. It didn't really bother the other members of the tennis team. It was just a free week to do nothing but sit around and be lazy.

"Hey, do you guys want to come to the arcade with me, Yuushi, Shishido, and Ohtori? We're planning on spending some time there and then going to catch that new movie. What's it called again? Oh yeah, Hancock! Anyone up for it?" turning around to walk backwards, Gakuto looked at his teammates/friends.

"Sorry Gak-kun. I'm failing Geography and Kei-chan said he'd tutor me today," Jirou bailed on his teammate and Kabaji and Atobe also said no. With a final good-bye, Gakuto jumped ahead to meet up with those going on the outing.

"Alright, Jirou, let's get over to your house. Ore-sama can't waste any time today," pushing ahead, Atobe dismissed Kabaji and Jirou was forced to speed up to keep up with the taller boy.

* * *

"Thanks Kei-chan! I really appreciate you helping me," bowing, Jirou, thanked his friend a million times over before Atobe had a chance to speak. The pair had worked late into the night until Jirou had finally mastered the points they were supposed to know for a geography test on Monday. When one came around, they were finished and Atobe called one of his limos to come and pick him up.

"Look over those study guides ore-sama made every night," with a final command, Atobe seated himself in his limo and drove off to his own house.

'Kei-chan's amazing. Thank God I have him as a friend,' turning around to go into his own house, Jirou was greeted by two people, one he knew while the other he had no idea who it was.

"Well, well, well, it looks as though we found the boy that vampire is so obsessive over," the furrier of the two said. "Ne, Mrs. Yamamoto, can I keep him as a pet? He's so adorable."

No, Fukunaga-kun. We came to capture him for ransom, not as a pet," Jirou's English teacher was the other. "You must be surprised Akutagawa-kun. After all, it's not every day you get to meet two werewolves."

"Werewolves? But you said it was a story made up by the Romans and-"Jirou was silenced as the furrier knocked him back off his feet. Fukunaga was getting even furrier and he was starting to grow a wolf-like snout.

"It seems as though you caught one of my lies. All of those "stories" are real. Why else would my son be turning into one of those "creatures" right now?" cackling evilly, Mrs. Yamamoto grabbed Jirou by his collar and lifted him off the ground. "You're just another pathetic human. Why would any creature be interested in you?" Even though she was talking to herself, she was squeezing the crap out of Jirou's neck. He needed oxygen and quick! "I've changed my mind. I won't let you live. If you ever go back to school you'll blab our secret to the world and I can't have that. I enjoy teaching those human idiots too much for one human. Good bye, Akutagawa Jirou."

Whipping him around, Mrs. Yamamoto threw him towards one of the brick walls surrounding the manor. A crash on them would have surely killed him had he not been caught right before he would have hit.

"Keigo, I thought you left," looking up at his savior, it was none other then the silver haired narcissist.

"Ore-sama had a bad feeling so ore-sama came back," setting Jirou back on his two feet, the two were distracted by a scream that came in Mrs. Yamamoto's direction. Above her bleeding, possibly dead, son was a large creature made of stone. It looked to be even taller then Kabaji and muscles that a body builder would be envious of.

"I can't believe you! You had a rock golem under your control all this time!" Yamamoto's fury was now focused in on Atobe, Jirou was now completely forgotten about.

"Of course, Kabaji's the only one ore-sama would trust with ore-sama's life," disappearing for a second, Atobe reappeared with his own hand wrapped around Yamamoto's throat. "I never liked werewolves all too much. They always seem to think they're better then me." As Atobe talked, he didn't notice that Mrs. Yamamoto had extended her claws and pierced the boy straight through the chest.

"And we always seem to out smart your kind in the end," tearing her claws from his chest, Yamamoto licked the blood clean off. "Stay where you are golem or I'll end his life." With a threat towards Kabaji, the silent golem stayed in his place as the former teacher made her way over towards the trembling Jirou. "In the end, a werewolf is always smarter then a vampire."

'Kei-chan's a vampire, Kabaji's a rock golem, and my history teacher's a werewolf, how much more screwed up can this world get? Keigo,' looking over at Atobe's body, Jirou saw that his buchou wasn't moving at all,' he gave his life to save me. Why'd he have to die? Why? WHY? WHY!'

As Mrs. Yamamoto reached her ex-student, she was propelled back by a strong wind that was forming around Jirou's body. When the winds died, Jirou was standing firmly on the ground with a mostly black German Sheppard at his heels. Pointing over at Yamamoto, Jirou ordered the dog to attack. Frightened out of her mind, Yamamoto fled the scene with the dog barking at her heels.

"Just as ore-sama had thought," Atobe was now in a sitting position with a regular looking Kabaji keeping steady pressure on his wounds.

"Kei-chan! You're not dead!" jumping on his buchou, Jirou couldn't have been happier.

"Kabaji, burry the body and clean up. We don't want Jirou's parents to get suspicious. I'll be fine for a couple hours. The blood I drank earlier will help heel the wounds," bowing, Kabaji left to complete his orders leaving Jirou and Atobe alone.

"Keigo, I didn't know you were a vampire! That's so cool! I guess all that tomato juice you drink is really blood. What's it taste like? You're so cool!" hugging his captain tighter, Jirou was amazed.

"Jirou, listen to me for one minute," unhooking Jirou's arms, Atobe set Jirou on the ground in front of him. "After what I've seen tonight and that dog that appeared out of no where, I have no doubt in my mind of what you are." The German Sheppard had padded its way over the pair and placed its head in Jirou's lap.

"What am I?"

"You're the heir to the one born from darkness."


	2. Questions

A/N: Ah, this seems like I'm going to be updating this story once a week instead of whenever I finished the latest chapter. Oh well. This chapter is shorter then the first one since I didn't put a lot into this chapter. I hope anyone who read this, enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis

* * *

The next day, Jirou couldn't focus during school. Vampires, golems, and werewolves were running through his head. The story they were studying in History was the truth about the beginning of the world and he was the heir to the one born in darkness. Could his life get even more fucked up then it already was? Feeling the swarm of thoughts consume him, Jirou found himself unable to get a wink of sleep throughout the day, jumping at every sudden movement.

When he was released from the torture that is a substitute English teacher, Jirou rushed from his own class to talk to Atobe. He immediately felt grateful that his buchou had canceled practice for the week. Jirou could talk to him without worry that someone in the club overheard them in the locker room or getting yelled at by Sakaki for not practicing because they were talking. When he had caught up with Atobe, the silver hair invited Jirou over to talk and the shorter boy didn't have a single reason to turn him down. He wanted his questions answered and he wanted them now.

* * *

When the door to Atobe's room was locked, Jirou jumped into his first question that he had come up with on the car ride over.

"How old are you really?"

"Ore-sama is about four hundred and sixty-seven years old. Vampires tend to age four years for ever one hundred. That means ore-sama will be an eighteen year old 'human' for another eight years."

"What about all of those rumors about how to kill vampires and drinking human blood?"

"All false. Vampires can't be killed by sunlight, steaks through our heart, we don't hate garlic. We do drink human blood but only in dire emergencies. For our kind, human blood is similar to a stimulant; it heightens our senses and strength for a short period of time. We usually stick to other types of blood such as cow or horse for energy. Of course ore-sama on takes blood from the finest animals."

"Where have you lived for the past years?"

"Greece, Germany, mostly America, and here."

"That explains why you're so good in those subjects."

"As much as ore-sama loves to talk about himself, ore-sama would suggest you ask about the other types of creatures," getting a strange feeling from why Atobe didn't want to talk about himself, Jirou reluctantly agreed to ask about other things.

"Is there anyone else on the regulars that like….us?"

"No one that ore-sama knows about. At first ore-sama believed that an angel was amongst the regulars, but ore-sama was quickly proved wrong. He was just a normal human being," wanting to ask who the boy was but Jirou shut his trap. He didn't want to push his luck even if al of his questions would be answered.

"What about the other teams?"

"About time. Ore-sama will start with Seigaku. Even if they're such a grand tennis team, they only have two 'mythics', if you will; Tezuka and Ryoma. An angel and a dragon. An enemy and a comrade to the darkness. Ore-sama is sure you can tell who the angel is," seeing Jirou's confused face, Atobe had to tell the smaller boy that Tezuka was the angel. "But ore-sama is sure you want to know the history of we hate each other so. It is because we were born to be enemies. It was foretold that an angel and a vampire would be born three days apart from each other. In a past life, the two were said to be angels and best friends, but one angel became more loved then the other. The other, feeling jealousy consume him, stabbed the angel in the back and drained him of every drop of his blood. He had become a vampire from the full consumption."

"Kei-chan," Jirou couldn't help but feel sorry for his buchou. He had been one of the most gorgeous creatures and had changed himself over one bout of envy.

"But no worries. Ore-sama prefers this life. Even if ore-sama is cursed with these memories from ore-sama's past life," faking a smile, Atobe continued to Fudomine. "Fudomine had four creatures if you count the female Tachibana. Two werewolves, a demon, and a wind golem. The Tachibana's are the liberal werewolves. They believe that we need to open ourselves up to the humans and let them see us for who we really are. Kamio is a rare type of demon called the speed demon since you need to breed two feuding demon types. It was also Tachibana's idea for the nickname for his human form, another liberal idea. The wind golem, Ishida Tetsu, is the strongest member of the team and is another rare creature. Wind golems tend to have trouble keeping their form and end up, to put it simply, disappearing into the air.

"St. Rudolph has three creatures. An elf, a phoenix, and a vampire. Ore-sama was quite surprised when ore-sama found out who the phoenix was; ore-sama didn't expect Yanagisawa to be a phoenix. He certainly hides his true self well. For the vampire, it was the twin, Kisarazu Atsushi. That leaves the elf of the team as Mizuki.

"For Yamabuki, only one creature is on the team. The perverted Sengoku Kiyosumi was one of the first angels created and has lived throughout all of the wars between the light and darkness. In fact, he was one of the few angels to answer to heirs to the light and was there for the betrayal from your ancestor." Taking a breath, Atobe looked over at the wide-eyed Jirou. "What, you don't believe that Sengoku has been alive for so long? He was one of ore-sama's closest friends as an angel."

"Just a little surprised but it's nothing to worry about," Jirou motioned for Atobe to continue and the vampire did so.

"Rokkaku is a strange team. Since their team is so close to the ocean, most of their team members are oceanic creatures. Only Atsushi's vampire twin and Itsuki, the stream drake, differ from their companions. Saeki is a merman while David is a sea lion and Bane is a sea horse."

"But sea lions and sea horses aren't mythical. They're just every day animals!" Jirou pointed out.

"You should let ore-sama explain before you jump to conclusions," rubbing his temples, Atobe started to regret teaching his teammate at this moment. "They are mythical because they are made up of two different species. Their front halves are either a lion or a horse and their back half is that of a dolphin"

"That makes sense, I guess."

"Now for Rikkaidai. This is the only tennis team to be completely full of creatures and most from the darkness side. Three demons, a wizard, a hell hound, a faerie-demon hybrid, a ghost, and a serpent." Atobe paused. "Naturally, the three demons of Rikkaidai are the best three out of the bunch, the wizard is your darling "Marui-kun" and his doubles partner is the dark skinned hound, the faerie demon is their second year, the ghost is their Trickster, and the serpent is their Gentleman. I would suggest staying as far away as possible from the ghost. His trickster self is bred into him through the lines of his family tree. But, for the other members of the team, I wouldn't worry about them. They're fine to deal with."

"I didn't know such a world existed behind the fabrics of my everyday life," curling himself into a ball, his thoughts were interrupted when Atobe started speaking again.

"You're lucky ore-sama came in contact with another heir to darkness when ore-sama was in Germany. He couldn't help but marvel in ore-sama's prowess and told him all about the powers your kind has," Jirou was eager to learn then but Atobe pointed out the time and noted that the shorter boy needed to go home or his parents would wonder where he was.

"Kei-chan, thank you for telling me all this," bowing to his captain, Jirou left the taller boy to his thoughts.


	3. Learning

A/N: Chapter three! And I didn't have to do any writing today! I finished this chapter on Wednesday during Shear Genius and So You Think You Can Dance. I seriously wrote about sixteen hundred words in a single day so I hope everyone's happy I was inspired to write this fic. Infact, I'm glad I almost forgot about the Kirihara scene I was supposed to write. Not too much about that but I love that scene. I hope everyone that reads this enjoys this chapter. I fully enjoyed writing this. Fifty thousand words and still going!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. I don't think I ever will.

* * *

"Jirou-senpai, why do you have a dog?"

The next day at school was fairly normal except for the fact Jirou's new "dog" was following him everywhere. Atobe had told him that morning that no one was to touch it or serious consequences would be at hand. So, the poor boy spent the entire day making sure no one laid a finger on his dog. By the time afternoon practice came around, Jirou was dead quiet and just wanted to catch up on his missed sleeping hours. But there was still a chance that someone would take a chance and pet the animal while he was asleep. So, the Sleeping Beauty of Hyoutei was stuffing as much caffeine into his body to keep himself awake.

"Jirou-senpai, you've been acting weird. Are you okay?" a concerned Ohtori was looking over his senpai.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry Ohtori, I'll be back to normal as soon as you can say 'Hyoutei will be the winner'," giving his kouhai a reassuring smile, Jirou went off to complete their warm-up laps.

After all the warm-ups were completed, the regulars were all dispersed to play a game with each other. Atobe was the only one that wasn't paired up with anyone so he kept a hold on the dog while Jirou had his game with Ohtori. When they were finished, Jirou won six games to four, Jirou went searching through his bag for his water bottle when the dog broke free of Atobe's grip and made a beeline for the second year. Jirou was the closer of the two but, he was a tad too slow. Crashing to the ground, Jirou readied himself for Atobe's consequences.

"Here, he's yours," the furry creature was pushed into Jirou's chest by a taller figure.

"Sanada Genichirou." Staring wasn't something Jirou normally did, unless it was Marui-kun, but when the entirety of Rikkaidai was standing before you, it was okay to break a rule.

"Everyone, play a couple singles matches against Rikkai's regulars. Ore-sama has something to discuss with the three demons," Atobe called out to the regulars." Jirou, you come with ore-sama."

"Yes, Shishido's ass is mine," grabbing his racket, and Shishido, Niou strolled onto the nearest open court.

"Don't make it sound so sexual!" the shorter boy cried out.

"But it is."

"Ah! Choutarou! SAVE ME!"

* * *

"Harboring two heirs on your team, you're not a fair player, Atobe-san," settling himself in Sakaki's office chair, Yukimura smiled innocently at the other buchou.

"Making a team entirely out of mythics isn't fair either, Yukimura-san. You ought to know that we agreed to have at least one human on each tennis team," settling himself in his own chair, the two buchous began a heated staring contest.

"I must have missed that meeting."

"Another heir? You mean there are two heirs to darkness?" being the youngest of the small group, Jirou was clueless when it came to mythic matters.

"No there's only one heir to darkness but there are many heirs to light around the world. Your…..dog can sense heirs and mythics alike and is drawn to them," Yanagi explained. "Although he may not know it, the blood of an heir to light flows through Ohtori Choutarou's body."

"Eh, really?" breaking off his staring contest, Atobe looked Yanagi in the eye. "I mean, ore-sama knew that. Ore-sama was just testing you. You passed."

"It seems as though your insight has grown weak over the years, Atobe-san," leaning back in his chair, Yukimura kept the same smile plastered across his face. "Maybe because you-"

"Jirou doesn't need to know about that," cutting Yukimura off, Atobe glared at the demon captain.

"You have guts, interrupting the son of the demon king." Sanada spoke, keeping a low monotone, in no way was he going to get in the middle of past matters.

"Well, we must be leaving," after getting up from Sakaki's chair Yukimura paused. "Ah, two things before we leave. First, Jirou, you may want to name your dog. It would help you control him better. Second," Yukimura snapped his fingers and a manila folder appeared on Sakaki's desk," that would be the information you asked for, Atobe-san. I don't know if it would be any help. That werewolf covers her tracks fairly well." Sanada followed Yukimura out but Yanagi paused before he left.

"Jirou-san, your powers are similar to Akaya's. I'm not sure if Atobe has any plans to train you but Akaya will be coming tonight at midnight for your first lesson. Make sure your awake by then," Yanagi left after that.

"Kei-chan, should I...?" Jirou didn't bother to finish his question. Atobe already knew the answer to it.

"Rikkaidai has already decided on helping you. It's best if you comply with their wishes. Besides," Atobe crouched down and poked the dog," Yukimura's right on one this. This thing will follow orders better with a name."

"Hm, how about……Sparky?" the dog perked up.

"Sparky?! Ore-sama insists you pick another name!"

"Sit, Sparky!" the dog followed Jirou's command and sat.

"What kind of fucked up world is ore-sama living in?"

* * *

Midnight came fast for Jirou. He had taken a nap right after tennis practice since he needed to catch up on much needed sleep. With the whole 'your-the-heir-to-darkness-and-there's-a-whole-world-that-he-didn't-know-about' thing, Jirou was losing precious sleep over thinking everything. Getting those few hours before midnight was crucial to his growing loss on what reality really was.

Tapping on his window, Kirihara jolted Jirou awake. To Jirou, the younger boy looked strange. It wasn't everyday you saw another person crouching on a window sill with large, colorful wings protruding from his back. If Jirou hadn't looked Kirihara over a second time he wouldn't have noticed the large horns protruding from his head or that his hair went to his shoulder blades instead of his ears. Not to mention his eyes were glowing red. As Jirou dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, he had to admit Kirihara looked more terrifying in his true form then in his human form.

* * *

"Today we'll be focusing on-Hey! Wake up! I'm not going to explain this twice," landing a kick to Jirou's chest, Kirihara woke up the sleeping beauty of Hyoutei.

"Sorry, still sleepy," rubbing his eyes, Jirou tried to be awake and attentive to Kirihara but found himself drifting back into the dream world. When that happened Kirihara delivered another kick and asked Jirou what had happened. "You were talking about something with powers and darkness."

"Good try. I was saying that if you focus your dark thoughts to your hand then a ball of darkness will appear. Since you're the heir to darkness yours will be more powerful then any other darkness mythic," Kirihara smiled as he spoke, entirely different from how he was only moments earlier.

"Um, okay," focusing all of his dark thoughts to his palm, Jirou focused until a small ball formed. "I did it!"

"That's good enough for you? Idiot! If you're in a fight that wouldn't even get rid of the weakest of mythics! "Kirihara's yelling sent Jirou on his butt. "Agh! Get out of my head!" Crouching down, Kirihara cradled his head in his arms. Jirou, wondering what was wrong with Kirihara, quietly stalked over to the younger boy.

"Kiri-kun, what's wrong?" Jirou asked, crouching down next to the younger boy.

Looking up, Jirou saw that the faerie demon had lost the red tint to his eyes and everything mythic about him was shrinking back into his body.

"You're not entirely like me so you wouldn't understand. I'm a faerie demon, a mutt to the mythic world. Since I have two different mythics composing my DNA, I suffer from a multi-personality disorder every now and then. I haven't had an "attack" from my nice side, and it was pure chance I had one tonight." Not wanting to look at Jirou any longer, Kirihara focused back on the ground. "I hate it! People think I'm insane because I go crazy on the tennis court! It's not my fault! It's just my demon side coming forward and then everyone thinks I'm crazy when I'm nice but that's just my faerie side! I hate it! I hate this life I'm forced to live because a faerie and a demon decided to mate!"

"Kiri-kun," pulling Kirihara into a hug, Jirou allowed the boy to open up on his shoulder.

"You better not tell anyone I was crying or I'll kill you." Kirihara threatened, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes and Jirou agreed. He had been shown another side to this world. A side showing that not every creature was happy with whom they were born as.

* * *

As midnight rolled around for Atobe, the narcissist of Hyoutei was nervously waiting the arrival of one Sengoku Kiyosumi. He had wanted to ask the orange haired angel something since he had met Jirou. Something that had to do with the one that betrayed the light.

But Atobe was beginning to feel guilty. It wasn't his fault he had lied to Jirou about several things concerning Sengoku and himself. So what if he had been the one to answer to the heir's family? So what if Sengoku had only been standing on the sidelines during the betrayal? So what? He had lied to his teammate. Atobe didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want him to know what he had done in the past. It was over with but he could never reverse what he had done.

Thinking back, Atobe remembered his life as an angel. Sengoku, Tezuka, and himself had been the first angels created by the highest celestial in heaven. He was jealous of all the attention Tezuka received from the celestial. A thousand years before the betrayal occurred, Atobe completed a full consumption of Tezuka's blood. The stoic angel had no idea what had happened and had to be revived by their celestial. After the consumption, Atobe was banished from the place he had called home since the wars with the darkness.

"Keigo," Sengoku said after flying through the open windows. "you wanted to speak with me."

"Do you remember what happened to our celestial?" deciding to ask about the betrayal later in their talk, Atobe went with a lighter conversation opener.

"You know as well as I do that he erased our memories when he disappeared." Sengoku sighed sadly as he took as seat on one of Atobe's extravagant chairs. "I wonder how he's doing right now; if he's living with us right now under the cover of a tennis player."

"You know as well as ore-sama that we would have sensed his power over any other mythic's in an instant," Atobe pointed out.

"You've got a point but celestials can conceal their power better then anyone else." Standing up, Sengoku started to the open window. "I'm sorry but I need to be going. I wasn't planning on a long chat."

"Alright. Ore-sama will see you Sengoku. Come back when you have more time," in a flash of wings, Sengoku was gone, leaving Atobe to his thoughts of Jirou, the past, and his creator, the mysterious celestial.


	4. Training

A/N: Anyone reading this is extremely lucky. I lost all of my files on my computer because I screwed up my computer and my dad had to start it over from scratch. And, since I didn't save the finished copy of the original fourth chapter to fanfiction, I lost it. Usually when I just type up a story and lose it, I don't write a new one for another month and that is why you are lucky. I ignored my depression and rewrote this for all of my readers. So, rejoice! Here is the second version which is much better (and longer) then the original. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own the Prince of Tennis so I'm not posting a disclaimer after this.

* * *

Two months passed quickly for Jirou

Four months passed quickly for Jirou as graduation quickly approached. Every night he met with the hybrid, Kirihara, for his magic training. Throughout those four months, he learned to control the darkness within him. In that time, Jirou learned that he could mold the darkness to any form he willed it. Swords, bows, a pair of jeans, anything was possible if he focused his mind on what he wanted.

But there were several times when he lost control of the darkness and Sparky was there to help him. After some research, Jirou found out that the one born in darkness's pet dog had his own powers. It contained the seven deadly sins within it's body so if someone other then a dark mythic touched it the sins would flood into their body. Now the narcoleptic understood why there were going to be dire consequences with others petting Sparky.

Along with the magic training, Jirou was studying sword play with Sengoku every other day of the week. The angel knew how to fight with a sword as if every move was a part of a graceful dance. It was breath taking. Each day, after tennis practice, or after five-thirty, they used one of the empty, secluded rooms in the Jirou mansion. But, to be on the safe side, Sengoku set barriers to hold in any sound that would have escaped and hinted at what they were doing. At every lesson, they focused on one sword technique and, depending upon how difficult it was, was how long they spent on that move. The difficulty also told how much time they would practice. Sengoku never held him past eight since he knew he had lessons with Kirihara at midnight, and Jirou would need several hours of sleep to be able to function properly for that lesson.

Marui also decided that Jirou needed to be taught in the ways of light magic every weekend; he decided lunch time would be an appropriate time since he received a free lunch from Jirou and most of Jirou's lessons occurred in the afternoon to night. His reasoning was that every mythic was composed of each element, light and darkness. Even if that mythic rejected the other side of them, being able to use that opposite element would enable them to be one of the strongest mythics in history. Even the heirs to light had darkness in them from the interbreeding between species over the years. Thus, he learned the limit of his light magic and was able to control it.

After one lesson with one of his idols, Jirou found that the light was easier to control. It didn't have a destructive tendency like the dark and didn't want to consume anything. It was an amazing experience to work with light but he couldn't forget that his roots came from darkness.

Darkness that reminded him that he just wanted to get back into his bed and sleep the day away. If it wasn't for Atobe and his constant bothering, Jirou would have stayed at home during the week and slept. But, after Atobe pleaded his case, Jirou couldn't help but agree with the narcissist. He needed an education to fit in with the average human being. Just focusing on magic and swords would get himself no where in life. So, every Monday through Friday, Jirou sat through his classes in Hyoutei Gakuen.

But thoughts of Ohtori plagued his mind whenever he saw the tall second year. Ohtori had no idea of his past or what he was. The second year deserved to know who he really was and to learn how to control the light within him. So, on one Sunday, Jirou pitched his idea of Ohtori joining their weekend lessons. Marui wasn't excited about teaching another Hyoutei Gakuen student, but Jirou talked him into it. The red head had one requirement but it wouldn't be hard to fulfill. Jirou just had to convince Ohtori that mythics existed. It wasn't going to be difficult. The only thing he had to do was show Ohtori what he had been learning and he would believe in an instant.

And so Jirou found himself on the doorstep of the Ohtori mansion at eight-thirty, rehearsing what he was going to say to his kouhai. 'Ohtori, both of us are distantly related but you're an heir to light and I'm an heir to darkness and there's an entirely different world that you don't know about where buchou is a vampire and Kaba-chan is a rock golem and demons and angels come together to play tennis and fight those that stand in their way and a whole bunch of other things that I can't even begin to describe to you.' Yeah, it could work.

"Jirou, what are you doing here?" Shishido was the one to answer the door instead of Ohtori or one of the servants. It threw a major curve in Jirou's plan. He mentally slapped himself; he should have known that the doubles one pair would spend most of their free time together.

"I need to talk to Ohtori so if you'll just let me in," Jirou tried to get around the dash specialist but Shishido kept successfully blocking his path. Jirou couldn't even get in between his legs to get into the house.

"Shishido-san, what's taking so long? I still have to study for my history test tomorrow and you're making a lot of noise downstairs," Ohtori called from upstairs.

"Give me a minute, Choutarou. This….salesmen won't take no for an answer. I'll talk to him outside to give you some peace and quite," pulling Jirou outside, Shishido firmly shut the door behind them.

Jirou was expecting to talk to Shishido about Ohtori. Jirou was expecting that there would be some yelling. He even expected that Shishido would be protective of his kouhai. What Jirou wasn't expecting was when Shishido sprouted wings and shot the pair of them up twenty-one stories. He didn't expect that the only thing holding him up would be Shishido's grasp on the front of his shirt. He had expected a normal conversation not this.

"Listen to me, Jirou. Choutarou doesn't need to be caught up in the light versus darkness feud. He's going to live a normal life without you interfering in anything. If anyone's going to tell him about his real self it's going to be me. You got that?" fearing for his life, Jirou nodded furiously.

Seeming pleased with Jirou's answer, Shishido flew the pair down, slower this time, and landed back in Ohtori's yard. Not once did Jirou take his eyes off of Shishido when they landed until he was back in Ohtori's house. He had to tell someone about Shishido, but who?

* * *

Jirou waited until his lesson with Sengoku on Thursday since Atobe was going to oversee the lesson for that day with Kabaji at his side. Sengoku wasn't going to teach him anything too difficult that day so Jirou was free to tell them what he had witnessed that Sunday.

"You're telling ore-sama that Shishido sprouted wings and flew?" Atobe asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he had four sets and there seemed to be feathers everywhere when we were up in the sky and he was really fast and strong and he could probably lift a huge boulder with ease!" Jirou rambled on, bouncing up and down with excitement. Even if he had been scared that night, he was still excited about it. "It was so cool!"

"Sengoku do you think-"Atobe didn't even need to finish his question before Sengoku answered him.

"It's possible but you have to remember what we've heard is only a rumor."

"What's possible?" Jirou stopped his jumping for a moment to stare at the other two.

"That Shishido Ryou is a celestial angel," Atobe answered.

* * *

"Buchou, when am I going to see the one born in darkness?" crushing his now finished can of Ponta, Echizen Ryoma threw the destroyed can into the trash can across the room.

It wasn't fair for the young dragon. Tezuka had spied on the young heir as he had trained not two months ago with the hybrid Kirihara and hadn't taken him along. Even if he was larger then the angel, Ryoma still felt like he deserved to see how strong the heir was. And Tezuka's reasoning for not taking him was weak. So what if he had fought with the hybrid in the past. That was the past; it wasn't like he was going to pick a fight when the faerie-demon was training him. But, Tezuka's word was law for Seigaku and Ryoma had to obey it. That meant no sneaking out at night to spy on the heir's training.

"We both shall meet him when the time is right. But in the mean time, don't let your guard down." The figure on Tezuka's lap snuggled closer to him as his placed a light his on the figure's forehead.

As he did so, Ryoma found himself glaring at his buchou. Why did the stoic buchou always get the good looking boys? It wasn't fair. Cracking open another can of Ponta, Ryoma drank it all in one go before excusing himself from the room. He didn't want to be there with Tezuka and Fuji getting all lovey-dovey.


	5. It's Complicated

A/N: This is the shortest chapter in the series so far but I have a reason why! I'm planning a huge flash back thing in the next chapter that I think people will enjoy reading. I didn't what to make this chapter too long by adding that part onto this one so, the flashback gets its own chapter. Too bad you'll have to wait until next week to read it.

Also, I'm going awa Saturday to late Monday so if you review withen that time period, I won't reply to your review. Sorry. It was this last minute trip that popped up on me Tuesday and I had to agree to go then or not at all. But at least I wrote a chapter this week instead of nothing at all.

* * *

Ryoma and Tezuka had what you would call a "complicated" relationship

Ryoma and Tezuka had what you would call a "complicated" relationship. Not that they were in a relationship. Tezuka was in love with Fuji, even if it didn't show on the stoic mythic's face. No, their relationship was complicated because of what happened in the past.

Before Echizen Ryoma entered Seigaku Middle School three years ago he had lived in America with his family. The Echizens were a proud dragon family for they had not been the last dragons created. Specifically, they had been second to last. For you see, each dragon family had their own sense of pride and the earlier you were born, the more pride you had. But, just because you were born earlier, didn't necessarily mean you were more powerful then the younger families.

Despite their low birth rank, the Echizens ranked high in power but only one family thought of the Echizens as rivals. That family would be the last dragon family born, the family that the American tennis player, Kevin Smith, belonged too.

The Smiths had hatred for the Echizens that could only rival the sun's heat. They loathed them for Kevin's dad was born a mere two minutes after Echizen Nanjiro. And so the Smith family was cursed by the number two, always coming in second to the Echizens and never placing first. But enough about the cursed Smiths, we must focus on the Echizens.

Now, after one particular tournament that Ryoma had won, he met Tezuka. It was summer break for Japan and the angel had decided to come to America to enjoy his break. He hadn't been expecting to meet a mythic as strong as Ryoma and one that was to attend a Japanese school that next year. After talking it over with both male Echizens, it was agreed that Ryoma would attend his father's old middle school.

Needless to say, Ryoma's time at Seigaku middle school fulfilling. They had competed in Nationals and won against Rikkaidai. But the most surprising thing Ryoma had learned in his first year was that Tezuka had a human lover, Fuji Shusuke. The boy was too feminine to be considered male. Worst of all, he knew about every single mythic on the opponent teams.

But that's why Ryoma found himself skipping tennis practice Friday. He was going over to Hyoutei Gakuen to meet with Jirou. Sure Tezuka had told him not to visit the heir but that was when he was training with Sengoku, Kirihara, or Marui. Right now, he was training with his team and not one of those three. So, technically, he wasn't breaking Tezuka's rule. He would just have a hell of lot of laps on Monday.

* * *

"Oi, Monkey King, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" popping out of no where, Echizen Ryoma appeared on the court where Atobe was trying to have his singles match.

"Hey, buchou, who's your new friend? Is it someone I know? Or are they a complete stranger? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?" Jumping over the next, Jirou started bouncing around his captain.

"He's talking about you," Atobe snapped, stopping Jirou in his tracks.

"Me? But I'm not a new friend. I've know you since pre-kindergarten."

"Agh, Oshitari, take over practice. Ore-sama needs to talk to the brat about the idiot," rubbing his temples, Atobe make his way to the regular's club house.

Turning to Ryoma, Jirou locked eyes with the younger boy," I think you're the idiot." Then bounced away to find someone to have a singles match with.

Echizen could have punched him but he restrained himself. That was just how Jirou was; A hyperactive, sugar-high, idiot that just happened to be rich. Lord help Hyoutei.

* * *

"Alright brat, tell ore-sama why you're here. Tezuka sent a message yesterday to watch out for you coming to see Jirou. Why come?" crossing one leg over the other, Atobe tried to relax on the hard, wooded bench. Sakaki-sensei was in his office today so they couldn't use it for their meeting.

"Well, originally I came to see what the big fuss over the new heir was but now I've come for a different reason." The first year explained. "Tell me everything you know about Fuji-senpai."

"Unfortunately ore-sama doesn't know anything about Fuji except he's human and he knows about our existence from Tezuka. If you want a more detailed report ask Rikkai."

"Rikkai? The team where Yukimura hand selected the regulars because of their mythic status? Are you insane? Even Tezuka doesn't mess with them since Sanada crushed him in Nationals three years ago." Echizen muttered his famous line under his breath when he was done.

"They gave ore-sama information about a certain werewolf for free."

"But at a price. Eventually they'll reveal your deepest, darkest secrets to those close to you," Ryoma motioned to Jirou. "I may be young but he'll eventually find out about that."

"Ore-sama will take the risk and protect him from the truth."

"Che, you always were difficult to deal with Monkey King," the Seigaku headed for the door but paused half way. "I'll go talk to Yukimura tonight about Fuji-senpai. But I have a warning for you. Monkey King, you won't always be able to protect Jirou. One day he's going to know the truth and is going to have to protect himself without your care. That day may be soon. Well, as much as I hate to say it, good luck on your graduation. You'll need it." And thus, Ryoma was gone.

It wasn't like Atobe liked keeping Jirou in the dark about certain things. It's just that he didn't want to bring them into the light. But as he sat there in the clubroom, those memories resurfaced.


	6. Atobe's Past

A/N: Here's the next chapter and the longest yet! I wrote this on Tuesday and I'm proud of this chapter. I love it. A couple things before you read, Atobe doesn't remember the celestial's name who created him so it's filled in with a '-beep-'. I also don't think that Atobe always used 'ore-sama' so, I used I, me, and my in this. Especially since this is in first person POV.

Also, I'm welcoming flames for this chapter since my first person POV is a little crazy. I'm not too great at writing it so any tips at making this better would be awesome. I'd appreciate it.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke was a red head staring back at me. The person grinned from ear to ear and, honestly, the grin scared me. It seemed to say something about tackling me and throwing something called 'ice' at someone. So I did as any sane person would do, I ran away screaming but fell through the floor. It seemed as though you could only walk on the paved paths and I had been unlucky enough to walk off one. The only thing that saved me from impending doom was that the red head caught me before I could fall too far down.

"Lucky!" he said, pulling me back to the path. "You're lucky I caught you or you would have fallen to Earth. I'm Sengoku Kiyosumi, by the way. The first ever angel and you, my friend, are the second, when Tezuka wakes up he'll be third. We're all lucky -beep- created us instead some other celestial. The ones I've talked to are all mean except that one that rambles on and on. He's fun to listen to."

"What are you talking about?" I didn't even know this "Sengoku" and yet he was talking to me as if we were best friends. Such a confusing person.

"Well, you see, there the war going on between the light and darkness. We were born to help against that fight. Since we're the first we're already getting this nickname of "the Golden Trio" since we're the first angels, a weaker race of heavenly beings but stronger then humans." Sengoku explained. "-beep- created us to his liking and gave us names. You already know mine. Yours is Atobe Keigo and the person sleeping beside you is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The sleeping human, Tezuka, was, in my eyes, gorgeous. It didn't matter that he had glasses or that he looked a tad serious in his sleep, he was beautiful. I could feel my heart speed up as I gazed as his face. I knew that this was my first ever crush.

"-beep- says he should be waking up in three days. Thank God, I nearly spent a year waiting for the pair of you to wake up." Sengoku rambled. "I think I may have picked up a new habit from Shinji. I never rambled until I met him and now I seem to ramble all the time. That or I love to hear myself talk."

When Sengoku paused for a breath of air, I asked my question.

"What do you mean you've been waiting a year?"

"Not _a_ year, _almost_ a year. According to the human's calendar, I was born on the fifth of November. You, my friend, are born on the fourth of October, which is today. Tezuka's going to be born on the seventh. I can't wait until then. We'll get to play Frisbee together, fly around, prank the humans…." Sengoku continued to list off things the trio would do together but my attention was on someone else. A person with four sets of wings was flying towards us. His face was darkened by the sun but I could tell that his beauty was far grander then Tezuka's could ever be.

* * *

As Sengoku predicted, Tezuka woke up three days later and there was rejoice among the celestials for all of the Golden Trio were conscious. I even remember my first ever battle against a dark being. It was against a female werewolf that thought her species could defeat any mythic. Using the might of my wings, I was taught to fly by Sengoku, and my sword I effortlessly injured her to the point of death but a smaller wolf took hold of my sword arm in his jaw and she escaped. She must have been important to him if he had saved her life.

Many battles were fought until the heir to light was born and ceased the fighting. What a glorious day that was. Six thousand years passed as every mythic lived in harmony with the humans but my soul was soon corrupted. I became jealous of the relationship Tezuka and -beep- had. I felt envy and wrath consume my body until my mind formed a plan could get -beep- on my side. No more would he cuddle on Tezuka's lap. No more would the two of them share kisses. I was going to prove to -beep- that I was stronger and would defeat Tezuka in a fight.

The battle started out as planned. No one was watching for we were in one of -beep-'s secret rooms. We both drew our swords and they clashed together with enough strength to choke a human's head clean off. The only deadly marks that were made on our bodies were small scratches. Neither of us could get a decent cut until Tezuka faltered and I took the chance to slam my blade into his shoulder.

Crying out in pain, Tezuka fell to his knees and clutched his wound. I don't know what came over me after that. Seeing the blood, it seemed almost….appetizing to me. So, I strode over to Tezuka's side and plunged my teeth into his neck and sucked his veins dry. Not a drop was left in his body. That's when a tremendous pain overtook my body. I could fell my body change from the inside out and my canine's lengthened in my mouth to razor sharp fangs. The last thing I remember hearing was a scream before passing out.

* * *

When I woke, -beep- was by my side and I had thought that I had won him over but, in reality, he had brought Tezuka back to life since I had successfully killed him and created another dark mythic, the vampire, or blood sucker. Since I was technically a dark mythic now, I wasn't allowed to live in the kingdom of heaven and -beep- had tried to protect me. It was bad luck that I had been found and exiled from my home to work for the heirs to light.

I worked as a servant to honored family for four thousand years, forced to stay on the grounds and to never leave. It was torture to live there. Sengoku was forbidden to visit me, despite our close friendship, and Tezuka would never visit me since I had killed him. -beep- was to be killed for harboring a mythic of darkness but the higher celestials had mercy on him and he was forever on house arrest. But, one day before I was to leave for Earth, he erased mine, Tezuka's, and Sengoku's memories of him before leaving, promising he would return again.

Soon, a son was born to the new rulers of the world. As he grew, he was found to be the first blond in the family. Every other member had had dark colored hair and here was their first light haired boy. Rumors quickly spread that this child would be destined for great things. That he would rule with an iron fist and nothing would be the same again.

But, in reality, the boy loved to sleep. Since he had unnatural sleeping patterns, I was ordered to watch over him. Thus, we became friends. When he reached the age of eighteen, he admitted that he had loved me since becoming his caretaker. That had surprised me. Not once in my eleven thousand years of life had someone admitted to loving me. Sure the maids of each generation had whispered about me but they grew out of it when I showed no interest back in any of them. Yet, here was someone with an honest heart confessing with feelings that were as true as the sky was blue. And, I had also fallen for him. Spending those eighteen years by his side had created a large portion of my heart to be made especially for him. It was a spot no one could take away. My love for him could have been compared to -beep-'s beauty, far grander then anything on Earth, Heaven, or Hell.

But I knew we could never be together. People of light and darkness rarely mixed and the result was never pretty. Since I could not lie to the one I loved, I told him of a secret that no one but mythics of darkness knew. If you corrupted someone by using the seven deadly sins, they themselves would be brought into the darkness. The heir agreed to the plan and indulged himself in every sin there was. But, one of the other servants saw him and decided to try it out himself.

Through that servant, the humans of the world soon knew about the sins but it didn't matter to me. Every night, I would creep into that heir's room and we would sleep together. But it was only a matter of time until his father found out about the sins and where they had came from. He was questioned endlessly about who told him so they could kill that person. Each time that question was asked, he would answer that he found them by himself. No one had told him about the sins. And each time he told his answer, my heart would break. He was protecting me, someone that didn't deserve to be protected, not even once. Finally, his father grew tired of the same answer and, not wanting to kill his eldest child, banished him from their land and dispersed the heirs. There was no way he could protect humans and mythics alike now that the sins were set free.

The one born in darkness looked all over for me but I was never found. I didn't want to cause any more pain to him but, by ignoring his pleas to come out, I was breaking his heart even further.

Eventually he left for Japan and, one thousand five hundred and thirty-three years later, I began wandering around the Earth. The one born in darkness had long been dead but I gave myself enough time so that his ancestors would stop looking for me. I found myself living in Greece, Germany, and the new world of America before finally finding myself in Japan four hundred and sixty-seven years ago. Once there, I picked up the local speech quickly and instead of moving from place to place, I forced an angel to put a spell on me so I could grow as a normal human. I was switched with the real child of a family with the same last name as myself and it was only luck that it was a wealthy family. I fooled every human I met over the years except those few mythics I met.

Sengoku found out by word of mouth that I was in Japan and took the place of another human child and Tezuka soon did the same but made sure he was no where near me.

Starting middle school, I met Akutagawa Jirou, the one boy that reminded me of the one born in darkness. Everything about him was the same as my past lover. He had irregular sleeping patterns, the curly blond hair, everything was the same. I was even tempted to call him the dark heir's name. I wanted to push him up against a wall and pleasure him until he could no longer walk or think straight but I held those desires in. How was I going to make a good impression on him if he thought I was raping him?

Six years passed slowly and I gave up on thinking he was a descendent of my lover until the night the werewolves had attacked. I had met them over the years and held many fight with them but I had never gained wounds like the ones I received that night. To think that they were still holding a grudge against me from one fight, back when I was an angel that is. What bad luck I had. As Sengoku would put it, unlucky!

But I was right on one part, Jirou was a descendent of the dark heir and possibly one of the rarest heirs there could be. He was a pure heir meaning he held DNA from the first heir of his kind. There hadn't been any type of pure heir since the last light heir family rule. Jirou was special and he learned to trust me from six years on a tennis team together. It was fate too that my right hand man, Kabaji, happened to be a mythic. Nothing could have turned out better.

* * *

Walking into the club room after everyone had left, Shishido approached Atobe's sleeping body. Not one person had dared to touch the buchou's sleeping body for fear of waking him up and receiving laps. Standing before his buchou, Shishido gazed down on him. Atobe seemed…..peaceful as he slept. The poor vampire had gone through a lot since his birth but the celestial felt no sympathy for him. Atobe had deserved every moment of pain since he was the one to cause all of the hurt.

Running a hand through his exposed hair, Shishido sighed loudly. He didn't get why Tezuka's boyfriend had asked him to watch over the narcissist. Atobe could watch over himself. He was a big boy now. But, Shishido couldn't say no to the tensai. It was like if he said no the Seigaku regular would snap him in half despite his petite frame.

It was that type of people that scared the shit out of Shishido Ryou, one of the youngest celestials and younger brother of Atobe's missing creator.


	7. Investigation

A/N: And another chapter is here! I'm surprised no one has asked me why I didn't meantion anything about Shitenhouji or Higa Chu mythics back in chapter two. No questions? Aw...Oh well. I still have no idea when I'm going to finish this but I do have an ending in mind. It invovles mythics and Atobe and jirou and a bunch of other things I'm not allowed to give out until I post it.

Note: For those of you who just tuned in to this story, I update weekly. Each new chapter is post on my Friday and the time varies on when that day. It may be early or it may be later. I don't know. Also, if I get a chapter done earlier then Friday, I'll post it on my livejournal, sanadassanity (if I'm lucky I get it done early). This one was finished todayso I'm off to post it there after I update here.

* * *

"We're what?!"

"Ore-sama believes you heard ore-sama correctly. We're going to Shitenhouji to talk to Shiraishi. It seems as though he has come in contact with a celestial within the last several years and ore-sama needs to find out which one," shifting through one of the drawers in his room, Atobe was trying to explain why they were leaving.

"You know, you never told me about Higa or Shitenhouji's mythics," Jirou pointed out to the taller boy.

"That's because ore-sama doesn't know. Ore-sama has only encountered those teams once and ore-sama didn't get a chance to determine who was a mythic. But, ore-sama does know that Shiraishi is an heir."

"To darkness?"

"No, idiot, to light. You're the only heir to darkness."

"……But I thought Echizen was the idiot."

Atobe could have collapsed right then and there. Jirou may have been the heir to darkness but he couldn't tell when someone was insulting him. Perhaps he should hire someone to teach Jirou about insults.

"Ah, but Kei-chan, how are we going to get to Shitenhouji? I doubt we're taking a limo or a train since those take up too much time and we have school tomorrow."

"Easy," Atobe flicked a silver ring to Jirou," we'll use this. It's a useful device that ore-sama purchased from Marui some time ago. It has the power to transport us to any place ore-sama chooses and back but only for roughly ten minutes but that's all the time ore-sama will need."

"Ah," holding the ring at arms length it looked like an ordinary mood ring. The outside bands were silver while the inner layer was pitch black but when it was held up close, thin bands of gold ran through the black layer, almost like veins.

When Atobe seemed content with leaving his room, he took the ring from Jirou's gentle grip and placed it on his left ring finger. Muttering a spell, a Latin phrase the narcoleptic didn't understand, Atobe took Jirou's hand in his and were pulled into a world of darkness.

"Relax," Atobe commanded when Jirou's grip on his hand tightened," we'll be gone soon." Feeling comfort in his buchou's words, Jirou slacked his grip. It may have been pitch black in the place between worlds but he could see Atobe clearly next too him. This place couldn't be that frightening if you could see each other.

True to the words Atobe spoke, they were soon placed in a club room with the Shitenhouji crest painted on one of the larger walls.

"Oi, how'd you two appear? Huh? Huh? Huh! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Do you know Koshimae? Cuz' I want to have another match with him! He's so cool! Did you know he beat the demon prince three years ago at Nationals? I mean, I lost to him really, really fast and Koshimae beat him like it was the easiest thing in the world and I tied with him! Oi, you wont tell Shiraishi-buchou I've been fan-boying right? Cause he said he'll use his cursed arm on me if I fan-boy and I don't want him to use the cursed arm on me! It's supposed to be really, really painful if used on someone!" a little red head boy rambled as he jumped around the pair of mythics.

"Eh? Don't you mean Echizen? He's okay but who I really look up to is Fuji-kun and Marui-kun. Fuji-kun could beat Echizen in an instant!" Jirou opposed Kintarou's own idol.

"Who exactly are you?" Atobe interjected before the two could get farther in their conversation.

"I'm Kintarou Tooyama, freshman at Shitenhouji High School and," four sets of wings erupted from the red head's back," celestial angel."

"Wait, so you're the celestial angel Shiraishi met?" Kintarou nodded. "So ore-sama came here for nothing."

"Maybe I can help you?! Despite my young appearance, I know lots and lost of stuff. Like why Shiraishi buchou's arm is cursed and I can play tennis!"

"Ore-sama needs to find out his creator's name. Do you know his name?"

"……I DO KNOW IT! But first, you have to answer my question. 'Kay?" Kintarou asked. Atobe nodded his head, accepting Kintarou's offer. "Why do you always bring Jirou with you? I mean, he can take care of himself now and he doesn't seem to need your protection." Kintarou paused. "Ya know, I was born around the time of the betrayal and I remember that the one born in darkness looked like-"

"It has nothing to do with him." Atobe cut off Kintarou." Ore-sama merely wants to bring Jirou with ore-sama since Kabaji is too bulky."

"Sure. Then I might as well tell you. The guy that was your creator use to hang out with me despite being on the run. After the betrayal, the higher ups allowed him to take his spot back in heaven but I heard he started living on Earth full time after that happened." Kintarou paused again. "Your creator's name is-"

The sound of Kintarou's voice was cut off as the two were plunged back into the darkness. Their ten minutes were up but, if Jirou had taken a look at Atobe's face, he would have seen dread in his eyes for the buchou had seen Kintarou mouth a last name. Fuji.

* * *

Breaking and entering could be a dangerous job but, for a vampire, it was as simple as breathing. Sure if he was caught but Fuji's parents he would be turned into the police but it was a risked Atobe was willing to take.

Sliding Fuji's window open, Atobe silently crept into the tensai's room. Sure Kintarou had only mouthed 'Fuji' and, there being three Fuji children, it could have been any of them. But Atobe found himself in the middle Fuji's room. It just seemed right to confront him. In Atobe's opinion, Fuji was the prettier then Yuuta and Yumiko was a girl so she couldn't be his creator.

"Atobe Keigo, what do you want?" sitting straight up in bed, obviously awake, was Fuji Shuusuke, blue eyes hostilely glaring at him.

"Ore-sama needs to ask you a question. Are you-"

"If it has anything to do about tennis or Seigaku I'm not answering it?" Fuji interrupted.

"No, it doesn't." Atobe snapped back, rather loudly. "Ore-sama wants to know of you're a celestial!"

Before Fuji could open his mouth to reply, a new voice cut it from outside the room.

"Shuusuke? Who are you talking to?" Fuji's mother was slowly walking to her son's room. She had been woken up by the shouting. Atobe flew out the window, not wanting to be caught in the act of trespassing. "Why is your window open?"

"Saa, I wonder," Fuji looked at the window Atobe had only escaped from moments earlier.

"Well, go back to sleep. You have school in the morning." Yawning, Fuji's mother shuffled back to her own room.

After he heard the door to his parent's room close, Fuji crept from his bed and leaned out his open window. "To answer your question, I'm not a celestial. But, even if I'm not, I'll protect you until the day you die. I swear it." Sliding his window closed, Fuji slide back into his bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile, on top of the Fuji household sat Atobe. He had heard everything Fuji said out his window and was thinking deeply about it. The Seigaku tensai had said he would protect him until he died but humans died before mythics. Way before mythics. The only time a mythic would die would be voluntary, on the mythics part. Only heirs would die normal deaths, like humans.

'So, Fuji might not be a celestial but he might be another type of mythic.' Atobe thought, changing his position to a crouch. 'That or he could be bluffing with the whole 'protecting' me thing.'

Leaping off the Fuji house, Atobe used his fast speed to return to his own house tomorrow. After confronting Kintarou and Fuji, he still had much to think about. Especially with graduation in two weeks.


	8. Discovered

A/N: Ah! Short chapter! Do you know what that means? Yes, this story is coming to an end. Aw! So far, if I'm planning in this in my brain right, we'll have a nice talking scene and gathering, fight scene and special scene I can't describe yet, conclusion scene and wrap-up so it should be...three more chapters! Aw, everyone, it's almost over (like I said twenty million times. I'll end this author's note now before it becomes longer then the story -laughs-

* * *

In heaven, there's super computer that records everything that happened from the creation of the Earth until the present time. Only celestials may access the data stored at certain days of the week on the human terrain. And, on one day, a week from graduation, Shishido found himself accessing the secret site. Skipping over millennia of data, Shishido began looking at data recorded right after the betrayal.

Over his eighteen years of human life, Shishido had been looking through thousands of thousands of years of data. He had been looking for something, anything that could point him in the direction of who his brother was. Right after he was born, his brother was never around. He never seemed to have time to spend with him and Shishido didn't have any memories with his brother. For all he knew, Atobe could be related to him. But, he doubted it. Atobe had never been a celestial. The diva had only been an angel and a vampire.

Finally reaching the place he left off, Shishido began skimming, Atobe moved to Greece, werewolves attacked innocent people, legends of vampires began, more mythics died, the four archangels were decide-what? Shishido back tracked and found the sentence and read.

'_The other day, four celestials were chosen to take on the roles of archangels. According to the One Most High, these four will have better control over their powers then normal celestials but, if they ever take on a human persona, they will be classified as genius-'_

Shishido paused from the article. Geniuses? The dash specialist could only think of four geniuses in the tennis circuit that could have been celestials or he knew they were. They were Shinji, Zaizen-

Darkness came over Shishido as a spell was cast over him by his hidden brother. When he would wake up, he would have forgotten everything he had read and the article he had been reading would be password locked.

* * *

Stretching, Jirou sighed happily. Exams were finally over with and the students of Hyoutei Gakuen could relax. All the seniors had to focus on was getting into a good college and starting the next part of their life. But, for the moment, they could relax until scores were announced the next day.

Looking over at Gakuto, Jirou's cheerfully expression disappeared. The red head was glaring daggers at him and didn't look away when Jirou noticed him. The narcoleptic had forsaken his friendship with the acrobatic for his training. It was only natural Gakuto would be angry. If Jirou was in his place, he wouldn't do anything different.

* * *

"God, why'd I bring Grand Theft Auto to school? It's not like I even needed it on an exam day. I'm so stupid. Why didn't I listen to Yuushi?" stomping down the hallway, Gakuto was not a happy camper. He had left his new video game in his desk and had to retrieve it for it was a rated 'mature' game. If a teacher saw it, he was sure to be sent to the principal's office.

Coming up to his classroom, he heard someone else walking around the room and paused at the door. Jirou was there, searching through his own desk and muttering to himself, something about lessons and Kirihara and being bipolar. Not that Gakuto cared. Jirou could do whatever he wanted. They didn't have as strong of a friendship as they did. Maybe this was the time to fix it.

Before Gakuto could even approach his friend, a pool of dark liquid spout from the floor and formed itself into a German Sheppard. The dog/creature noticed Gakuto on arrival and looked at the red head.

"Sparky, where've you been, buddy? I haven't seen you in ages. You do know you're supposed to be my pet, right?" crouching down next to he weird creature, Jirou ruffled its fur. Sparky kept looking at Gakuto until Jirou finally noticed his pet wasn't paying attention to him. "Gak-kun…."

"So, the whole lesson Mrs. Yamamoto taught was true. You're the one born from darkness." Gakuto tried to smile but it appeared as a grimace. He now understood why Jirou would keep this from his but he could have hinted something!

"I'm sorry Gak-kun but there's some rule that humans can't get involved with mythic affairs but I'm human so I guess that's contradicting those rules but I also have mythic-like powers so I guess I'm half mythic and I really wanted to tell you but my gut said no and-"Gakuto placed his hand over Jirou's mouth to stop his friend's rambling.

"I guess its fine……for now. I guess this is the famous dog." Gakuto crouched down next to Sparky. "Ya know, from the legend. I'm still trying to get over the fact that you were the chosen one. I thought it was a myth." The conversation was strained between the two. It was like a jock and a nerd trying to have a conversation about the weather; it didn't work.

But before either of them could say anything else, darkness clouded their vision.

* * *

"Oi, Atobe, have you seen Gakuto? I told him to meet me at the tennis courts this morning and he never showed up." Greeting his fellow tennis player, Oshitari approached his buchou at lunch break.

"Jirou isn't here either and ore-sama doubts they skipped school."

As if seeming to answer their questions, the principal came over the announcements and said that Atobe Keigo, Shishido Ryou, and Oshitari Yuushi needed to report to his office immediately. But the three high school students didn't pay any attention to the shaky voice of their principal. It was the voice that came on after him.

"I'm back!"

"Mrs. Yamamoto."


	9. Conversation with the Enemy

A/N: Alright, here the next chapter and one I definatly enjoyed writing. For any fan of Dreams, I'm going to hold off on the sequel for a while. I'm going to write some of it in my free time but, right now, I haven't gotten into the swing of school yet. That's going to take some time but, I promise, I will have a sequel for Dreams. That's all for now. Enjoy this chapter! Oh, and for any of those who don't understand the Oshitari part, I'll have something at the end explaining it.

* * *

One never truly understands the feeling of tense room until they've been in one. The raw emotions bouncing off the walls, the intense glares, Atobe getting ready to smack a bitch…..Well, that's only if you piss off the narcissist/vampire/buchou of Hyoutei Gakuen. None the less, tense rooms aren't appealing to humans or mythics. All of that anger focused in on one point would make any sane man wet himself.

Despite being in a tense room, Atobe, Oshitari, and Shishido were handling themselves fairly well. Then again, they were the ones dishing out the anger and hatred at their main target; Mrs. Yamamoto, the old History teacher at Hyoutei Gakuen who was occupying their principal's chair. The old man could feel the emotions radiating off the three seniors and had left them to talk to the old employee of the school.

"So, we meet again? I miss all of your…..smiling faces?" holding a smirk on her face, the History teacher glanced at each of the three student's faces. They had no idea what she had in store for each of them.

"Where is Gakuto?" Oshitari asked through clenched teeth. He wanted to know where he partner was and he wanted to know now!

"Patience is a virtue Oshitari-kun. Besides, I won't hurt him. I only came for revenge."

"On what? Not a single one of us has harmed you in a single way," Shishido argued but was silence when a spare knick knack from the desk hit him square in the head.

"That's where you're wrong Shishido Ryou, celestial to the light! There is someone who has wronged me and this is person who you call buchou!" Mrs. Yamamoto growled at the injured celestial, claw elongating from her fingertips.

"Shit," Atobe muttered to himself," I completely forgot about that."

Yes, it had been many moons since the attack on Jirou. How was he, a very fashionable "human"/vampire/buchou/narcissist supposed to keep up with every little detail in his life?

"Wow, Atobe's a murderer and Shishido is an angel. Who knew?" completely clueless, Oshitari sat and soaked in everything that was going on around him.

"Oshitari, if you don't want to die an early death, ore-sama suggests you shut up!" trying not to growl, vampires did NOT growl, Atobe attempted to silence his teammate. Why was Oshitari even there? It wasn't like he was a mythic. He didn't emit mythic energy like most mythics, excluding celestials.

"That is where you're wrong Atobe-kun. I've allowed Oshitari-kun in here because he is a tensai and essential to humanity," Mrs. Yamamoto attempted to "explain" but she only left questions in her wake.

"So what? Tensais are smart but not needed by humans," Atobe countered.

"Ah, but you haven't read the records the light makes, have you?"

"Hey, those records can only be accessed by celestials! How can you read them when regular angels can't?" Shishido made his own counter.

"Oh, there are a lot of things that you think only apply to you when they actually apply to everyone, Shishido-kun. The website, you only need to insert a small amount of mythical energy to gain access to it. That's how I learnt a very important piece of history about the Oshitari family." at this point, Mrs. Yamamoto seemed smug, almost like she had won this argument already. "They aren't supposed to exist."

"What do you mean my family isn't supposed to exist? I just had a conversation with my dad this morning and my mother kissed me goodbye! How are you supposed to tell me that they don't exist when I can see them with my own two eyes? "Slamming his hands on the desk, Oshitari summoned his best glare to bare down on the werewolf.

"Poor, innocent Oshitari-kun. Those people you call parents are an illusion. Something a celestial summoned to protect you if the darkness was to ever find out about your existence. You, my darling student, were born as something to destroy the darkness. Something that would guide the light with three others to defeat the darkness and to let humans live in peace and harmony with mythics just like when the light heirs reigned. You," Mrs. Yamamoto paused, "are one of the four archangels. But, I've predicted this would happen ahead of time and gained my own light warrior."

The three mythics were locked in a golden cage as Mrs. Yamamoto's warrior revealed himself.

"Choutarou? How could you?!"

"Sorry Shishido-san but I owe Mrs. Yamamoto a lot. She taught me about being an heir since I was little. I have to help her." Despite being on the opposite side, Ohtori was the same person he had always been.

Being led off to Mrs. Yamamoto's hide-out, despair ran through two captive's mind. They were out numbered and the one person that could have had a small possibility of saving them was on their enemy's side. For one captive, his mind was working out a plan to aid them in their escape. It would involve all of the mythics on his side and secrets of his own.

* * *

Sitting on the cold concrete floor, Jirou and Gakuto were...waiting for something to happen. From what they knew, they were in a secluded room with a small door flap that food would come through three times a day. Along with the food they received, two gallons of water also came under the flap so they wouldn't dehydrate.

On the second day of their capture, Atobe, Oshitari, and Shishido arrived. Greetings were exchanged along with hugs and then everyone settled in to wait. For what? They didn't know.

After the last meal came, a glowing light shone in one of the back corners until Ohtori appeared.

"OHTORI/CHOUTAROU! What are you doing here?!" Jirou, Gakuto, and Shishido shouted at their kohai.

"Well, Oshitari and I have always had this "alliance" since he always knew he was an archangel and when I knew about being a light heir. Not too long ago, we came up with this idea in case something like this happened," Ohtori explained. "Besides, I knew Shishido-san would have faith in me if where I got my mythic education was revealed." Shishido remained quiet. "SHISHIDO-SAN YOU DIDN'T HAVE FAITH IN ME?"

After sorting out the mess Shishido worked himself into, the small group was led by Ohtori to Mrs. Yamamoto's main chambers. There, the main battle would be fought.

* * *

E/N: So basically, Oshitari knew he was an archangel and formed an alliance with Ohtori while he was taking lessons on how to control his mythic power from Mrs. Yamamoto (Like Jirou's lessons from Kirihara except...light). So, he always knew. He was just acting dumb back in the principal's office.


	10. The Fight to End All Fights

A/N: Second to last chapter eveyone! And, here's the big fight scene! I was going to put Shiraishi and Kintarou in there but then I remembered something. I have no idea how Shiraishi acts. I'll have to go and reread/watch the Shitenhouji matches against Seigaku later. I ended up improvising and adding someone else in there. Also, don't feel afraid to go and check out my live-jounal (it's my homepage). I may post the newest chapter from a multi-chaptered fic early or a new story before I post it to livejournal. You never know. So, check it out every once in a little while. Might find something interesting.

* * *

"Please, save him! Please, please, please!" never had Jirou saw the tensai of Hyoutei beg in his eighteen years of life. The tensai was cradling the red heads body in his arms, giving him mouth to mouth to mouth every so often between his pleas. Oshitari just wanted to keep his partner from dying. Poor Gakuto had been stabbed in his heart to protect his teammate. Now it was up to Oshitari to keep him alive. "Please, do this for me! I'll do anything! Anything! Just please save his life!"

Looking across the room, Jirou watched at the dragon formed Echizen carried several lifeless bodies. Among them were the evil Mrs. Yamamoto and her followers, her pack if you will. It made Jirou remember the battle that had come before all of this killing. How they were severely outnumbered and had turned the tables with just a few allies.

* * *

"_Gakuto, please go home. You don't have to go and sit through this. You'll only be a hindrance in the battle and I can't focus on protecting you and fighting at the same time."_

"_Yuushi, I'm staying. I'm going to help this fight in any way I can!"_

"_But you could easily be killed and without you my life would be worthless."_

"_Yuushi…"_

_As the dirty pair shared a kiss, Jirou's gaze wandered to Atobe. Apart from spending more time with Atobe with these past months, Jirou could feel himself falling for the narcissist. He wanted to feel Atobe's lips on his. Maybe even feel something more coming from Atobe._

_Shaking his head, Jirou tried to rid the dirty thoughts from his head. He didn't want to head into a battle with a strong blush on his face. _

_When the doubles pair was finished, Ohtori led them to a large door and the group burst through the door……And they were welcomed to a room of forty transformed werewolves._

"_Ah, so you've all finally arrived. I never knew you'd be the one to betray me, Ohtori. I always thought your trusting nature would cause you to stay with me," sitting upon a gold thrown, Mrs. Yamamoto sat at the back of the room._

"_I will choose who I trust and who I don't," hands glowing white, Ohtori attempted to run through the crowd of werewolves but was held back by two of them._

"_Fine, let us fight a fight to end all fights," claws elongating, Mrs. Yamamoto sprung into the crowd and everyone, save for Gakuto, sprang into actions._

_Before Jirou created his sword from darkness, he saw the two werewolves grasping onto him disappear in a flash. Jirou reminded himself to never challenge the light heir to a fight. _

_Focusing on his own opponent, Jirou struck the large brute through its heart. Moving on to the next one, Jirou struck it in the heart, again, but was struck in the back by a set of claws. Taking a quick glance back, Jirou saw the wolf that attacked him had blood flowing from a heart wound. A wound that looked exactly like the one he had given._

'_Shit,' Jirou thought trying to fight off the two werewolves,' they won't drop dead!'_

_Taking a glance at Atobe, the six werewolves around him on the ground weren't moving. How was his buchou killing these creatures?_

_Taking a heavy strike to the chest, Jirou flew to the back wall and landed with a 'thump' on the ground. He heard several ribs crack as he hit the wall and a large snap that sounded like his spine. There was no way he could fight in this condition but, when he felt a pair of human hands on him, Jirou was surprised to see Marui and the three from Rikkaidai there. Renji's hands were covering parts of his left arm. Experiencing a warmth flood through his body, he could feel the pain start to subside. The Data Master was healing him!_

"_Honestly, I'm surprised you couldn't figure out how to kill a mere werewolf. I could have sworn I mentioned it," a stray werewolf charged at the trio and Marui stuck his right arm into the heart area of the beast. When he retracted it, he held a pulsing, red heart in his hands that he quickly set aflame. "Werewolves can be destroyed by destroying their hearts or crushing their brain. Just piercing their hearts won't be enough for they have regeneration skills."_

_That's how Atobe could destroy so many werewolves in such a short amount of time!_

_Rising to his feet, Jirou summoned his sword and rushed back into battle. This time, when he attacked a werewolf, he set the sword aflame before sticking through their heart. Pulling it out, the heart looked like a melted marshmallow on a stick. Sensing another werewolf behind him, Jirou slammed his sword down on the creature's skull. Hearing a deafening crack, he was pleased to find it dead. _

_Stepping back to survey the damage they had down, forty werewolf bodies were scattered on the ground but there were still up and alive wolves fighting his allies. How could this be happening? Unless, Mrs. Yamamoto didn't have just forty of them. She must have an entire army hidden. One must have come out when another was killed. There was no way they would win know that they didn't know the numbers they were fighting. _

_All seemed hopeless as Jirou continued fighting. Even with the three demons help, and Marui's, they still experienced fatigue as their muscles tired from the work out. There was no way they could defeat such a large army. When all seemed loss, the deafening sound of a dragon's roar sounded form the outside sky. All fighting ceased as Echizen, carrying Tezuka and Fuji, crashed through the roof. Now, with a mighty dragon crushing more werewolf skulls then the small group could, Tezuka joining the fight, and Fuji standing off to the side, winning seemed in their grasp._

_As their numbers dwindles down to twenty, something drastic happened. Oshitari was fighting Mrs. Yamamoto with his heavenly powers but was distracted by another wolf. Lengthening her claws so they were around a foot long, Mrs. Yamamoto readied herself to stab the archangel in the back….Literally. Trying to keep as close as he could to Oshitari without being involved in the fight, Gakuto saw what the evil teacher was about to do. Running to where Oshitari stood, Gakuto blocked the nails from piercing his lover but was stabbed through the heart in the process. Gakuto dropped heavily to the ground, struggling to breath._

_Feeling anger swell within him, Oshitari took his own sword and rapidly slashed at Mrs. Yamamoto with a 'YOU BITCH!' Then, after stabbing her with his sword and pulling her heart out, he ripped it shreds with his own two hands, anger fueling his actions._

_With Mrs. Yamamoto dead, the remaining wolves fled for their lives, not wanting to die because of a silly excuse for a fight._

* * *

"Please, save him." Oshitari desperately cried, knocking Jirou out of his flashback. The tensai was now crying out to Atobe for assistance in keeping Gakuto alive. It seems as though Renji's healing powers weren't enough seeing as though Gakuto's face was pale and his breath shallow. "Please, Atobe."

"Because you're asking nicely, ore-sama shall save him. Though you do know that if ore-sama saves him he'll become a vampire?" crouching next to Gakuto and Oshitari, Atobe checked to be sure this is what the tensai wanted.

Biting his lower lip, Oshitari nodded. "Even if he's vampire, I'd rather have him living then dead."

Lowering his face to Gakuto's neck, Atobe bit the smaller boy's neck. From Jirou's point-of-view, it seemed as though Atobe was blowing into the bite instead of sucking blood. After blowing twice into the red head, Gakuto's skin started to darken to his natural skin tone and his breathing deepened. He was coming back to life as a vampire.

Sighing happily, Oshitari brought Gakuto's body into a tight embrace and kissed his lips softly.

When they thought all was over, a golden light appeared behind as three golden winged figures strode forward.

"You're-"Oshitari began but was cut off.

"The three remaining archangels."


	11. Smile

A/N: Everyone, this stories over! First off, I'd like to thank every single person that has reviewed this story and the ten people who put me on their favorite authors list, those people know who they are. Everyone from reviews, to putting this on their alerts, adding me to your favorite authors list, every single person helped me to continue this story when I was about to give up. I thank you all. Here's the finaly chapter of Born from Darkness. After December, hopefully, I'll start posting up Dreams's sequel for everyone to enjoy. Once again, thank you to everyone and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Born from Darkness.

* * *

"It's good to see that you know about your true mythic status, Oshitari," Fuji smiled at the other tensai; behind him stood Ibu Shinji from Fudomine and Zaizen Hikaru from Shitenhouji, the two remaining tensai and archangels.

"Wait a minute; you're telling ore-sama that you're an archangel?" Atobe asked the Seigaku tensai. "But you said you weren't a heavenly being!"

"No, you're rewording what I said. I said I wasn't a celestial not that I wasn't an archangel. You have to think about what you're saying before actually speak it, Atobe." Fuji continued his smile.

"So that means you're my brother and the creator of Atobe, Sengoku, and Tezuka!" Shishido shouted to the tensai.

"And when did you find this out?" Atobe questioned his teammate.

"……Just now?"

"To answer your question, Shishido, no I'm not your brother," sighing, Fuji ran a hand through his hair.

"And I finally thought I found my angelic brother," Shishido replied with his own sigh.

"Oh, you meant angelic brother. Then, yes, I am."

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!"

"Temper, temper, I can't believe I even considered calling you my brother," Fuji smiled his 'act your age, not your IQ' smile.

"I don't get why your brother's so annoying, Fuji-san. I don't have a sibling so I wouldn't know if they were annoying or not; though, I probably wouldn't want one in the first place. From what I've heard they're nasty people to their elder siblings. If I had a brother, I wouldn't take shit from him and he'd bow down to my feet. Then again, he would probably bow down willingly since I'm so powerful but then he would probably be like that no good gekokujou freak at Hyoutei and try and knock me from my throne of all powerfulness," Shinji paused for a breath of air. "I want some soup. Where can I get some soup? I like-"

Flicking his hand, Zaizen magically sealed Shinji's mouth so he would ramble on and on about topics that didn't relate to what was happening. With another flick of his wrist, Sengoku, bathing in a tub full to the brim with bubbles, appeared before the gathered mythics.

"Oi, can't a guy take a bath in privacy?!" Sengoku shouted, sinking lower into the tub.

Flicking his wrist another time, the tub disappeared and Sengoku stood fully clothed.

"Now I'm gonna stink," Sengoku muttered, taking a stand next to Atobe. Realizing the golden winged quartet before him, Sengoku eyes widened. "Lucky! I never thought I'd meet an archangel in my life."

"Ahem, as I was saying before Zaizen brought Sengoku here." Fuji glared back at Zaizen and he glared back; the two tensai obviously didn't get along too well. "Myself, Oshitari, Shinji, and I've-got-to-show-off-my-powers-every-chance-I-get here, are the archangels you've been hearing rumors about." A bolt of lightning crashed down Fuji but the Seigaku tensai was unharmed. Taking a glance back at Zaizen, he said in a voice full of venom," You may disrespect your teammates at Shitenhouji but I will not stand for this. Even if it kills you, you will learn to respect me as any normal person would. The world does not revolve around your feelings nor does it follow you. I was chosen to be the head archangel. Not you. If you do one more thing against my order Sengoku will take your place."

Huffing, Zaizen snapped his fingers and a chair appeared for him to sit in. After getting chewed out by Fuji in front of plenty of mythics, he wouldn't raise a finger to help him if things became unruly.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, twice." Another glare at Zaizen. "We are the archangels. Yes, I'm not human, as many of you thought, yes, I am the creator of Atobe, Tezuka, and Sengoku and, yes, I am Shishido's mythic brother. Any other questions about that matter? No? Then I shall move on."

"First, under the royal decree of the One Most High, any body of a werewolf that has unlawfully attacked these mythics shall be burnt and their souls sent to Hell. Second, any of those who oppose this decision shall also be sent to Hell and must serve the darkness for all eternity. Third, we will honor the two heirs, Ohtori Choutarou and Akutagawa Jirou, for their good deeds upon this day. The both of them will be honored with the gift of eternal life and the choice to choose whatever age they wish to live as. Fourth, any mythic that fought bravely in this battle shall be given a sum of cash depending upon how many wolves they killed, the more werewolves, the higher the sum of money. That is all," closing his mouth, Fuji seemed pleased with his announcements.

The few mythics that were there were talking amongst themselves, feeling the pride of defeating an enemy to both light and darkness. That was, except one mythic, Atobe Keigo. Sure he felt the happiness that came along with winning a battle but his heart was longing for something else. What was it?

"Ah, I seemed to have forgotten one thing," Fuji's voice rang out amongst the crowd. "Atobe Keigo, the creator of the light's forces has given you a choice. Since you defeated the most werewolves in this battle, you may either choose to continue living as a vampire or become an angel again and take your rightful place in Heaven. The choice is yours."

'Maybe this is what I long for,' Atobe thought to himself. 'Perhaps I long for the clear skies of the Heavens and joy of being surrounded by others that would never betray me.'

Before he gave Fuji his answer, Atobe looked to Jirou. He expected to see joy in the boy's eyes. Jirou knew that he had been cast out of heaven. He didn't know the true reason but he knew. He would surely know that Atobe longed to be back at his birthplace but that wasn't the case. Jirou's eyes were full of sorrow. Sorrow that rang out to Atobe and told him that it was similar to a break-up between a couple. Jirou loved him, his sorrowful eyes said.

Those eyes captivated Atobe's attention and he found that he couldn't look away. It was that same look that the first heir to darkness gave when he had run away. It had got Atobe thinking. What if I had never left him? What if I had stayed with him until he died? Would I have been able to love another easier?

Staring straight into Fuji's eyes, Atobe gave the tensai his answer. "I will remain here."

Instantly, a pair of arms was wrapped around his chest as the small figure that was Jirou cried into his shirt. Wrapping his own arms around Jirou, Atobe whispered several words into the narcoleptic's ear.

"I will love you until the world stops turning."

* * *

"Gak-kun, is it that time of the month again?" Jirou teased his friend.

"Oi, shut up, just because I have to drink tomato juice to keep my skin fresh and clean doesn't mean you have to make fun of me for it," Gakuto ruffled the blonde's hair as he took a sip from his water bottle, filled to the brim with cow blood.

Two years had passed since the battle with Mrs. Yamamoto and everything returned to normal. The third years passed their exams and went off to different colleges. Only Oshitari, Atobe, Gakuto, and Jirou stayed together at the same school. Along with the quartet, Sengoku, the three demons of Rikkaidai, Tezuka, Fuji, and Shiraishi all attended the same school.

It was strange to have so many mythics under the same school but they quickly adjusted. In order to keep themselves sane from being locked up in classes day and night, they created the My Youthful Teams Have Incredibly Cool Style club, the M.Y.T.H.I.C.S. club for short. Only mythics were allowed to join and they were quite surprised with the number of them on campus.

As for Shishido, he went off to a university in Kobe to study. He wanted to stay clear away from Fuji now that he knew that they were brothers. But, Fuji wanted to expand their brotherly love and went as far as to sneak into Shishido's apartment at night and decorate it with 'I love my brother' signs all over the living room. Needless, to say, Shishido was pissed.

Seeing who was at the other end of the hallway they were in, Gakuto and Jirou stopped the smiled. On the other side of the hallway stood Oshitari and Atobe, the latter holding a key chain with several keys attached.

"Now, if you two are done chattering, how about a road trip?" Oshitari asked the pair.

"Where to?" Gakuto asked.

"Ore-sama was thinking Spain or Italy but those two are too far away. Then, ore-sama decided that-"

"We're going to the beach, aren't we?" Jirou asked his boyfriend. Summer break was starting next week and the four had been planning to cut class and spend some extra time on a trip.

"Whatever you say," Atobe mock bowed at Jirou," you are the one born from darkness." Feeling Jirou tackled him to the ground, Atobe smiled a real smile. He hadn't smiled like that for nearly two thousand years.


End file.
